


But Not Quite As Much As Tomorrow

by arinomamade



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Love, Hope, I Love You, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, Sweet, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinomamade/pseuds/arinomamade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti amo più di ieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Quite As Much As Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts).



È come se, in qualche modo, da qualche parte.. ci fosse un orologio. Un cronometro.  
Un cronometro che conta— atrocemente lentamente a volte, incredibilmente velocemente altre— quante settimane, giorni, ore, minuti, secondi, mancano al momento in cui offrirai il tuo cuore a Takano-san.  
E questo ti terrorizza più di quanto non sarai mai disposto ad ammettere.  
Non ti è mai sembrato di avere un qualche reale controllo sulla tua vita. Mai. Non quando ti sei innamorato per la prima volta, perché i tuoi genitori avevano già deciso con chi avresti trascorso il resto della tua vita. Non quando sei stato assegnato a Usami-sensei (il tuo idolo fin dalle superiori), perché sapevi che non era altro che un regalo da parte di tuo padre. Non quando hai sgomberato la tua scrivania e cancellato il tuo contratto per passare alla Marukawa, perché sapevi che qualcun altro doveva essersi assunto la responsabilità di diventare il tuo angelo custode, in modo che cambiare compagnia lasciando a metà il lavoro cominciato in quella precedente diventasse possibile.  
Non ti è mai sembrato di avere un qualche reale controllo sulla tua vita, ma inizia a non dispiacerti nemmeno la metà di quanto ti dispiaceva prima. Oh certo, ti piace ripeterti che sei perfettamente autosufficiente, che puoi lavorare dove cazzo ti pare e baciare chi cazzo ti pare e innamorarti di chi cazzo ti pare, ma in fondo sai che non ti è mai stata concessa piena libertà di scelta in nessuno dei tre ambiti—almeno non tanta quanta ti piace credere.  
Quindi hai combattuto all’inizio. E forse stai ancora combattendo. Ma sei consapevole del fatto che alla fine verrai semplicemente addomesticato, come qualunque animale selvaggio, e accetterai che tuo padre—la tua famiglia—farà in modo di avere sempre una mano sulla tua spalla, pronta a guidare le decisioni che costruiranno la tua carriera. E accetterai che, indipendentemente dal nome che assumerà, sarai sempre inesorabilmente attratto da Saga-senpai, incapace di non lasciarti travolgere dalle sue attenzioni ed emozioni che sì, hai realizzato, sono reali, e genuine e vere ed inesorabili come i mari in tempesta a cui le paragoni. Potresti affogare nell’amore che Takano-san ha da darti, e ti sembra che l’acqua si alzi un centimetro in più ad ogni nuovo modo che trova di parafrasare ciò che prova per te.  
Lo sai che il metaforico conto alla rovescia sta avvenendo, puoi sentirlo nei secondi che svaniscono, scivolando via, per sempre persi nel buio, insieme ad un altro grammo della tua determinazione a resistere a tutto questo. Ti chiedi, nei momenti in cui non sei concentrato su come promuovere al meglio l’ultimo lavoro di Mutou-sensei, e lasci la tua attenzione libera di concentrarsi completamente sulle occhiaie di Takano-san (che tra l’altro sono colpa tua anche stavolta, perché —udite, udite— la certezza che l’amore della tua vita scapperà via dal letto il momento in cui si sveglia e negherà qualunque cosa abbiate fatto, può causare insonnia), ti chiedi che cosa mai accadrà il momento in cui il conto alla rovescia raggiungerà lo zero. Magari nulla. Magari tutto andrà avanti come sempre, e forse magari finalmente realizzerai come la tua vita, in fondo, è sempre stata una collezione di lenti passi, nessuno con mete più lontane dall’immediatamente raggiungibile, e capirai che anche questo non è destinato a portarti da nessuna parte.  
Takano-san invece ha sempre avuto le sue mete irraggiungibili— che raggiunge sempre alla fine, non importa quanto lontane siano— e tu lo invidi così tanto per questo. Lui ha fascino, e carisma, e quel modo di fare spietato, e quell’intuito innato che tu puoi solo sognare di poter forse un giorno fingere di avere. Eppure sembra non solo che non gli dispiaccia, ma che voglia scendere dal suo cavallo per insegnarti come completare i più elementari e ridicoli incarichi che ti vengono assegnati, anche quando significa dividere una lattina di birra e un pasto freddo, o qualunque cosa sia rimasta al conbini vicino casa— è sorprendente cosa può diventare mangiabile alla fine di una giornata di lavoro impossibilmente lunga.  
Ma gli invidi forse ancora di più la determinazione con la quale continua a cercare di trasformare ‘Onodera Ritsu’ e ‘Takano Masamune’ in un ‘noi’. E potrebbe essere un direttore d’orchestra, della vostra orchestra, per come sembra sempre così perfettamente in controllo della situazione, nonostante tutti gli sforzi necessari a convincerti che sì, ciò che fa battere il suo cuore come le ali di un colibrì sei proprio tu, tu e nessun altro, perché no, proprio no, il cuore sul punto di prendere il volo non può essere una condizione permanente in un essere umano. Eppure non riesci a cancellare i tuoi dubbi. Non esiste ‘ ti amo ’ che ti possa aiutare a comprendere come Takano potrebbe mai trovarti anche solo lontanamente desiderabile. Persone incredibilmente speciali meritano persone altrettanto speciali. E tu non vuoi credere nell’esistenza di un universo in cui tutto ciò che lui si merita è qualcuno come te.  
Ma forse—forse invece tutto esploderà. I tuoi sentimenti per lui scoppieranno e quelle due parole usciranno dalla tua bocca (probabilmente nel bel mezzo di una riunione, con la tua fortuna) e dovrai sopportare quel sorrisetto che urla l’ho-sempre-saputo(-ma-poterlo-finalmente-sentire-mi-ha-quasi-ucciso-di-felicità) sulle labbra di Takano per il resto della giornata, prima che ti salti addosso sulla porta di casa (e questo sempre che riesca a tenere le mani a posto mentre tornate a casa e salite in ascensore.. ehm no, non accadrà mai, che ti accusino pure di non avere fede nel suo autocontrollo).  
Onestamente non sapresti dire quale tra le due opzioni ti ripugna di più.  
Per il momento, però, puoi solo mettercela tutta per arrivare alla fine della giornata, ignorare il ticchettio costante che nessun altro sembra sentire, e concentrarti sul tuo lavoro, non notando come Takano-san ti scompigli i capelli ogni singola volta che passa davanti alla tua scrivania, o come ti stia troppo vicino in ascensore quando nessuno è lì per (non) notarlo al tuo posto. O come sembra svuotarsi completamente, come a realizzare improvvisamente che la sua giornata non ha avuto senso, l’istante in cui ti affretti a chiuderti nel tuo appartamento per evitare che lui possa trovare un modo per farti entrare nel suo (perché sai già come la storia che inizia con voi due da soli in un appartamento va a finire).  
Ma poi, al sicuro dietro la porta di casa tua, crollerai addosso alla parete più vicina, e ti lascerai scivolare giù, giù, fino ad essere una pallina rannicchiata nel genkan, la testa nascosta tra le braccia incrociate, insieme ai disperati tentativi di respirare normalmente, perché reazioni come questa fanno accelerare il conto alla rovescia. E se avessi abbastanza spazio ed abbastanza tempo, allora forse potresti lasciarti cadere tra le braccia di Takano-san, e sarebbe un po’ come tornare a casa dopo un lunghissimo ed oscuro viaggio, servito solo a farti comprendere come mai avresti dovuto lasciare il calore del posto dal quale eri partito. Forse potresti intrecciare le tue dita tra i suoi capelli, e baciarlo piano, lentamente, per mostrargli esattamente quanta attenzione hai prestato ai suoi, di baci, quando ancora Takano-san era Saga-senpai e tu non avevi nessuna idea di cosa stavate facendo.  
E allora forse così potresti sentirti come se meritassi il suo amore.  
Intanto il cronometro prosegue il suo conto alla rovescia, il ticchettio a tempo con il tuo cuore, batte lento e regolare a volte, e frenetico altre, per ricordarti che non puoi voltargli le spalle più di quanto non potresti capovolgere il tuo cuore, e tutto ciò che vi è custodito all’interno.  
Non hai davvero nessun potere, ma ci sei quasi abituato ormai.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho semplicemente adorata in Inglese, spero di averle fatto giustizia  
> Trovate qui l'originale https://archiveofourown.org/works/220174


End file.
